


Cheeky Bastard

by Valex_Charme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valex_Charme/pseuds/Valex_Charme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall finds Harry playing with baby Lux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeky Bastard

A pair of giggles bounced around in the white room as the bed dipped to accomodate a wavy-haired boy and his squealing companion. The little girl wiggled in place as Harry tickled softly at her sides, her little body trying to escape the nimble fingers and her little hands trying to grasp at her attacker. If she could speak, she would tell him to stop but the best she could do was flail about on the bed like a small baby seal flopping towards the ocean. 

“Blrrr!” blurted Harry as his face got too close to her little hand and she smacked him on the mouth. She let out an amused gurgle as he pursed his lips and scrunched his nose at her, trying to put his face back together after she rearranged it. 

Laughs traveled along the hallway as Niall was passing by. He was on his way to give Liam some carrot sticks he had asked for when his eyes sat upon baby Lux as Harry held her above him as they lied on the bed. The sight pulled on a few strings on his heart and he stopped by the doorway. 

Niall leaned against the doorframe as he watched Harry play with Lux. This time, Harry was peppering her little forehead with kisses as he lifted her up and down. Niall let his mind slip into a scene, imagining himself the recipient of those kisses instead; how much he would gladly return them. 

“Are those carrots for Louis?” Harry asked jokingly, getting Niall’s attention. His head hung over the edge of the bed, his brown curls dropping low enough to touch the ground, as he kept his hands secure on Lux so she doesn’t fall off him. 

The blonde boy’s eyebrows rose as if he wasn’t expecting to be seen staring. Or daydreaming. “Uh,” he started as he stared at the plate of carrot sticks in his hand. “Nah, these are actually for Liam. I’m supposed to go give these to him.” 

“Liam can wait,” Harry said with a cheeky smile as he waved for Niall to come in. “I’m kind of hungry.” 

Niall walked in and sat next to Harry, placing the plate of carrots and his glass of grape juice on the bedside dresser. “What are you doin’?” Niall asked, nibbling on a carrot stick. 

“Nothing much,” Harry said with a grunt as he sat up. “Just keeping this baby girl company,” he said as his voice decided to sound like unintelligible syllables one tended to use when talking to a baby. Baby Lux gave a small, tired laugh before Harry let go of her. 

“She looks tired, doesn’t she?” Niall noted with a toothy grin. She climbed on top of a pillow and buried her head in it and before falling asleep. There was something about watching babies that keeps a smile permanently plastered on ones face. And Niall found himself victim to it. 

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. “We’ve been playing for a while since her mom let me have her for the afternoon.” He turned to watch Lux sleep, her little hand curling towards her face, her thumb just short of the tiny O her mouth made. “You should’ve come by earlier,” Harry suggested as he turned to face Niall again. “We could’ve played with her together.” 

A slight flush blossomed on Niall’s face. It was during times like this that Niall hated being so pale. The slightest blush looked like the beam of a lighthouse. And he didn’t even blush because Harry wanted to play with him. He didn’t even blush because of how Harry beamed at him as he said it. And it certainly wasn’t because he was still unable to rid himself of his little crush on Harry. It definitely was not that. 

Niall laughed weakly as he reached for another carrot stick without looking away from Harry’s face. In his mind, he was imagining playing with Harry and Lux. Maybe Lux would puke on Harry’s shirt because he didn’t burp her after feeding her. Then Harry would have to change his shirt. And that would mean –

That train of thought was interrupted by a hand. Harry’s hand to be precise. Niall snapped out from his reverie and looked down at his lap where Harry’s hand was pressing firmly against his inner thigh. He let out a yelp as he jumped and fell back on the bed causing Harry, who had been reaching for the plate of carrot sticks, to fall on the floor with the carrot sticks following him down with a splash of grape juice on his back. 

“Ow!” Harry cried as he cushioned his fall with his elbow. “Niall! What wa–”

A hand cupped his mouth as he got up to question the offending boy. “Shh!” Niall whispered pointing with his other hand to the still sleeping Lux. “You’re going to wake her.” The hand dropped from his mouth slowly and Niall apologized, “Sorry.” 

“Let’s just clean up,” Harry stated as looked around at the mess. “At least the cup didn’t break.” 

“I’ll grab a towel for the spill,” Niall suggested as he went towards the bathroom. When he came back out, he was treated to a sight he was still not quite used to. Considering Harry had a habit of being naked during their time in the X-Factor. But this time was different. They were all grown up. And it showed. Especially on Harry. 

Harry had his back to him and was in the process of pulling his stained shirt from his torso. Harry’s arms flexed as it bent to grab the hem and pull it up. Niall watched jaw-slacked as the sight before him continued in slow-motion. The muscles of Harry’s back showed signs of dedicated work-outs and Niall couldn’t help but follow the shirt as it glided up Harry’s body. 

He was staring so intently that he almost forgot what he was about to do. “I’ll go clean up the mess,” Niall said as he passed Harry, hoping that his flushed face would be ignored. He kept his face down and on the spill that he missed Harry’s grin at catching him blushing. 

“I picked up all the carrot sticks,” Harry said with a stretch as he sat down on the bed. “You’re lucky this floor wasn’t carpeted. Would’ve been a bitch to clean up otherwise.” 

Niall turned around on his place on the floor and gave Harry a chastising face. “What if Lux had heard you?” 

Harry shook his head at him, laughing slightly. “She’s asleep. See,” Harry answered as he turned around to see a still slumbering baby Lux. He turned around to see Niall pouting at him disapprovingly and he had to cover his mouth to stifle a chuckle. 

“Did anyone ever tell you look like a baby when you pout like that?” Harry commented with a laugh as he pointed at Niall’s pouty face. “I could just pinch your cheeks!” And with that he launched himself at Niall, who could do nothing but stare with late realization that he was about to get it, and started to pinch his cheeks. 

“Oi!” Niall yelped as he tried to pry fingers with vice-grips on his cheeks. “Stop it!” he begged while laughing as one hand kept a tight pinch on his cheek and the other tickled him mercilessly. “Harry!” he shouted more loudly as fingers began to crawl under his shirt to tickle him further. Niall cursed how much stronger Harry was than him but all he could do was writhe on the floor with Harry on top of him. 

They wrestled on the floor making so much noise that baby Lux had finally woken. A loud cry stopped both boys from their tumbles with a start. 

Harry was first to leave the floor and get up on the bed, trying to soothe baby Lux. Niall followed after massaging his sore cheeks. “You shouldn’t have attacked me,” Niall whispered, still rubbing his cheeks but unable to hide his wide smile. 

“Yeah, well, when you have cheeks that match hers,” Harry said as he traced his forefinger against Lux’s rosy cheeks as she calmed down, “who could resist?” He beamed at Niall when he scooted closer towards them. 

“I bet you don’t pinch hers this hard,” Niall complained lightly. “They’re probably so red –”

“Better?” Harry asked a stunned Niall. His face hovered closely to Niall’s, his curls tickling Niall’s blushing cheek. Harry had just kissed Niall’s cheek. 

Niall grinned at him when Harry pulled away before answering, “Much.” 


End file.
